


beautiful

by Hotaru10join



Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken Bones, Bruises, F/M, Masochism, Ryona, Sadism, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru10join/pseuds/Hotaru10join
Summary: "You're beautiful," he whispered.She smiled weakly, her lips broken and bleeding and her face covered in bruises, as she looked up at him, stars still in those brown eyes of hers. Her body is beaten thoroughly, once peachy colored skin is now brown, purple, blue, yellow and green, though there are no cuts.Written in 2011.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> "i wish there was a warning for 'potentially disturbing'. i honestly don't know why i wrote this, it just happened. and the ending is terrible, it just sorted of ended.
> 
> if it came off like she has stockholm syndrome and he's an abusive prick, i didn't mean for that and i apologize if it's a trigger for some of you. it was supposed to be like she's a masochist (well obviously) and he's her loving sadist."
> 
> What was I on when I was 16 lmaoooo.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.  
  
She smiled weakly, her lips broken and bleeding and her face covered in bruises, as she looked up at him, stars still in those brown eyes of hers. Her body is beaten thoroughly, once peachy colored skin is now brown, purple, blue, yellow and green, though there are no cuts.  
  
He wouldn't cut her; that was something that he'd never do. He loved her way too much to bring a knife out on her.  
  
He coos softly, squatting down in front of her, his fingers brushing away her hair that was matted down with sweat. A shaking gasp escaped her as his finger pressed hard against her bruised forehead, "You're beautiful," he hummed against her blood caked neck.  
  
A choked, yet ecstatic sounding, gurgle came from her, she smiled widely as blood poured from her mouth. He smiled brightly, he loved it when she would smile like this, it made him feel so loved.  
  
His calloused fingers gently dragged down along her arm, being careful not to poke or press against the new smaller bruises until he reached a rather large one and pressed his thumb lightly against the entirety of it causing her to cry out.  
  
He reached her broken wrist, which was not caused by him for he would never break her bones. He loved her way too much to cause pain like this. His eyes flickered up to her bruised eyes, she nodded in consent, he then placed his fingers into her mouth, "Bite down on them." He smiled at her when she did so, wincing slightly as her molars dug into his fingernails and cuticles.  
  
His hands trembled as he raised her arm a bit and snapped her wrist back roughly; a muffed scream passed through the gaps of her mouth, her teeth broke the skin of his fingers, his blood mixing with her own. He didn't mind at all, as it was just a reaction.

  
He gently placed her arm down and kissed her purple eyelids, "I love you."  
  
"Love you too," she murmured, "No one else beats me as well as you do." She grinned, "Most people just say bad dominator lines from bad fanfiction while using cheap bondage toys."  
  
He laughed lightly, "Well, thank you." He kissed her split and bloody lip ever so gently.


End file.
